The field of the invention relates generally to safety in the operation of passenger vehicles, such as aircraft, and more specifically, to methods and systems associated with seat buckle safety and security.
Airline safety and security procedures are important to ensure the safety and security for passengers using air travel. In one aircraft application, flight attendants have to walk down the aisle and perform a visual inspection of each passenger's seat belt to ensure that their seat belt is engaged (e.g., the seat buckle members are engaged). However, if passengers have clothing or other objects that cover the seat buckle, extra effort will be needed, such as asking for removal of the material, or another time consuming activity. It is possible that a flight attendant will simply assume that seat buckles that are not visible (e.g., under a blanket) are properly engaged.